Baby's First Christmas
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: For the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange on CCOAC. Prompts: All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front Teeth, baby's first Christmas, movie How the Grinch Stole Christmas, fresh snowfall on Christmas eve. Written for Buka2000. It was Reid and Morgan's first Christmas with their daughter, and everything was perfect- if they could figure out why she was so distressed. Implied mpreg.


_A/N: So I'm sorry for an extremely long absence everyone! I've been at quite a bad place in my life right now, and while I've got so much going on I just didn't feel like I could write._

_But anyway, this fic is for the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange on CCOAC. My prompts were All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front Teeth, baby's first Christmas, the movie How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and fresh snowfall on Christmas eve. I was writing for Buka2000. I hope she- and you- enjoy!_

_Warning: Implied mpreg._

* * *

It had become common for Reid and Morgan to be woken in the middle of the night by a crying, screaming child. Ever since their daughter Ariana had been born, they'd had to get up at all hours to take care of her. Some nights they only got a few hours of sleep. Some nights they got none at all. In fact, since Reid had finally gone back to work, it seemed like they got more sleep while they were on cases than when they were at home.

Reid and Morgan had known, from stories JJ and Hotch had told them about Henry and Jack respectively, that the lack of sleep was to be expected. However, it didn't mean they were ready for it. Reid didn't think he'd ever been so tired in his entire life.

Of course, having Ariana around made this time of year extra special. Since the little girl had been born in June, this would be her first ever Christmas. Neither of her parents had realised that they would be as excited about this moment until it was right upon them. Even though, Reid had pointed out several times, Ariana would not be able to remember this day, the two of them had painstakingly planned it out so it would be absolutely perfect for her.

Of course, it didn't help that their apparently very distressed baby girl was bawling her eyes out in her bassinet.

The excitement in the air before they had gone to bed had been palpable. Morgan couldn't remember being this excited about Christmas since he was a little kid. Reid couldn't remember being this excited about Christmas since… well, ever. Except maybe for his first Christmas with Morgan. But this Christmas was different. This Christmas they didn't only have each other. This Christmas they had their daughter.

Even Reid said it was truly magical when the snow had begun to fall that day. Apart from a few flakes here and there, it hadn't snowed prior to this. It had set the stage for a truly perfect day.

The magic in the air wasn't enough, however, to stop a crying baby. Reid had jolted awake, not long after him and Morgan had gone to bed, to the sound of Ariana wailing. Reid turned his head to look at Morgan, but the older man was still sleeping, his face relaxed. Sighing at how deeply his husband slept, Reid swung his legs out of the bed and padded softly into the next room, which was Ariana's nursery.

If it was even possible, Ariana's screams grew louder when Reid entered the room. Reid quickly moved over to Ariana's bassinet. Tears were falling fast from her eyes that were an exact copy of Morgan's. Reid hated seeing his daughter distressed or upset, and this definitely qualified. Reid reached into the bassinet and picked up Ariana, lifting his close to his chest.

"Hey there, little girl," he whispered soothingly. "Daddy's here, it's okay. Please stop crying, sweetie. Please try and get some sleep. It's a very special day tomorrow, Ariana. And even though you won't remember it, me and your other daddy tried to make as magical as possible."

No matter what Reid said or did, however, he still couldn't get Ariana to sleep. She wasn't tired, her diaper wasn't soiled, and she didn't have a fever or any other signs of illness. Her sobs had quietened some since Reid had begun whispering in her ear, but Reid knew they would pick right back up again as soon as he put her down. He was at his wits end.

"Hey, Ariana, how about we go watch a movie? We'll have to be very quiet though, so we don't wake your other daddy," Reid whispered to his tiny daughter. Reid had no idea if this would help, but he hoped the movie would distract Ariana for what ever was upsetting her.

Heading into the lounge room, Reid chose the first movie that came to his hand. 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'- perfect. Ariana was definitely too old to understand the movie, but Reid hoped the strange looking people and the Grinch would catch her attention. And besides, the Grinch had always been one of Reid's favourite movies.

While Ariana still looked distressed, her sobs did lessen when the movie began to play, and she did seem to be paying attention to what was happening on the screen. Reid still had no idea why she was so upset, but at least she had calmed down some.

About twenty minutes into the movie, soft footfalls could be heard coming down the corridor and Morgan appeared, looking bleary-eyed and very confused.

"Spence?" he whispered sleepily. "What are you doing up? Is Ariana okay?"

"I don't know," Reid admitted. "She's been crying her eyes out, and I can't figure out why. The movie distracted her, but she still isn't very happy."

"Let me see her." Morgan held out his arms, and Reid shifted their daughter into them. Morgan held Ariana close, stroking her hair and whispering nonsense into her ear, before gently prying her tiny lips apart and looking into her mouth. "Spence," he exclaimed suddenly. "I think I've figured it out!"

"What is it?" Reid asked, getting up from his position on the couch so he could see Ariana more closely.

"I figured out why Ariana was so distressed," Morgan said. "Have a look." Morgan gently pushed Ariana's lip out of the way, so Reid could see the two little white stumps that were blooming out of her gums.

"She's teething," Reid breathed. "Of course! I should've known- the average age a child starts teething is around six months, and that's how old Ariana is now."

Morgan chuckled, jostling Ariana slightly in his arms. "Trust you to know that, pretty boy." He leant over Ariana again, pressing his lips to her forehead. "At least we know what's wrong with you now, little one." Morgan looked up, and caught sight of the clock. "Hey, Spencer, look at the time," he said with a smile.

"What?" said Reid, looking over at the clock. "Hey!" he said. "It's past midnight! It's Christmas!"

"Yep," said Morgan. "Looks like that old children's Christmas song has come true."

"What song?" Reid asked, confused.

"You know, the one about the child getting their front teeth for Christmas." When Reid still looked confused, Morgan sang, "All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth…"

Reid laughed. "I think I may have heard that before," he said. Smiling, Reid leant forward and gently kissed Morgan's lips. "Merry Christmas, Derek," he said. "And you too, Ariana."

"Merry Christmas," Morgan agreed. "And here's to many more to come."


End file.
